fear_the_walking_dead_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Nostalgia (LH)
'Nostalgia '''is the sixth episode on Fear The Walking Dead: Fanfiction. Plot/Synopsis He looks at a sleeping Jessica on his shoulder, and then looks out of the window and decides to head to sleep. 4 hours later, Chris wakes up to see the bus stop at the camp in the border of California. Once everyone is off the bus, all the kids are assigned to their rooms, all the girls and boys get bunkers in separate rooms. One of the boys, Jason greeted Chris with a smile and started to talk about Star Wars. It's revealed that he and Chris liked Star Wars and they start chatting. Jason begins to ask what his backstory but Chris doesn't want to reveal it because he wants it to be to himself, Jason begins to tell what happened before and revealed that he was in college once the outbreak started and no one liked him. Chris relates to him and says the incident that happened in the but instead of a gunshot, he said that tripped from a rock and slammed his head onto a barrel of a pistol, this pistol automatically went off and struck the side of his head but not killing Chris but giving him a scar on his temple. Jason is stunned about the incident but before he asks him, he stops and says he needs to go to the bathroom. While in the girl's bunker, Jessica encounter's Janesse. Janesse questions Jessica on what she is doing, Jessica says she unloading her bag but her answer is cut short when Janesse starts antagonizing her by asking her if she did fellatio before causing a weirded out Jessica to turn to Janesse and answer no. Janesse starts annoying her by making sexual comments to her causing her to punch Janesse in the face to the ground and yells her to shut up. Janesse leaves Jessica alone and Jessica continues unloading her package. A militia soldier calls the girls to appear in room A-10. Which is by room, A-5 (the boys room) and some of the girls are seen saying Hi to the boys. Once all the girls come in, Kyung Mi, the military soldier, talks to the girls about the safety of the camp and says that theres nothing to fear. She then mentions the deaths of her parents and brothers in North Korea and vows that won't happen to anyone. Chris is seen playing the song In My Head - Bedroom. David is seen picking up the bodies of all the zombified campers that was put down, Jessica is seen laying her head on the pillow, sleeping. The last shot of Chris is him with a tear falling from his head and him turning off the lamp that is by him. Deaths * Kyung Mi's mother ''(Fate Confirmed) * Kyung Mi's father (Fate Confirmed) * Kyung Mi's brothers (Fate Confirmed) Trivia * First appearance of Jason. * First appearance of Kyung Mi. * First appearance of Janesse. * First appearance of Wyatt's Camp. * First (and last) appearance of Zachary. (Flashback) * Last appearance of Ashton Flores (Unknown) * Last appearance of David Flores. (Unknown) * Last appearance of Maria Shannon. (Unknown) * Last appearance of Joe. (Corpse) * Last appearance of Jossie. (Corpse) * Last appearance of Paige. (Corpse) * Last appearance of Stevens. (Corpse)